Surprises, Surprises, Surprises
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if the Pevensie children stayed in Narnia? What happens when their parents find the door to Narnia with their other siblings? In has been 19 years since they last saw each other. Now what will happen?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if the Pevensie children stayed in Narnia? What happens when their parents find the door to Narnia with their other siblings? In has been 20 years since they last saw each other. Now what will happen?

* * *

**Prologue**

High King Peter II Pevensie the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, King of North Narnia was 33 years old and was waiting for his wife to give birth to another child.

They already had Peter III who was 13, Evelynn who was 12, Braxon who was 11, Lilith who was 10, Michael, McKenzie and Michelle who were 9, Justin who was 8, Arthur who was 7, Addyson and Audrey who were 6, Aura who was 5, John who was 4, Harvey who was 3 and Nathan who was 2.

"Your child has been born my King", the servant says bowing

"Thank you", King Peter says stepping into his bedchamber to find his wife with a newborn in her arms, "Aurora"

"Peter it is a girl", Queen Aurora says

"She will be another Daddies Princesses. I love you all", King Peter says gathering his family

* * *

King Caspian X. King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of Telmarine Empire, Archduke of Doorn, Lord of the Seven Isles of the South. Sat with his wife Queen Susan Pevensie who was 32 known as Queen Susan the Gentle, Empress Susan of Telmarine Empire, Lady of Cair Paravel, Archduchess of Doorn, Empress of Seven Isles of the South, Marksman Queen and Queen Susan of the horn. She ruled the South of Narnia. Her 12 year-old son Prince Caspian XI played on the floor with his eight sisters and six brothers: Cassandra (11). Arron (10), William (9), Sarah (8), Laura (7), Nicole (7), Helen II (6), Louise (5), Kate (5), Paige (4), Calvin (3), Caimir (3), Chase (3), Iliana (2) and David (1). Queen Susan looks at her love and says, "The best thing in the world is being here"

* * *

King Edmund, King of Narnia, Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Emperor of the 5 Isles of the West, Count of the Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the table and King of the West who was 30 kissed his wife under the moonlight. His wife's name was Grace. Queen of Narnia besides him. They had 12 kids named Christopher who was 9, Helena who was 8, Sarai who was 7, Christian who was 6, Tristian and Mary who were 5, Clara who was 4, Fredrick who was 4, Jeffery who was 4, Matthew who was 3, Lukas who was 2 and George who was 4 weeks. Edmund found himself lucky to have a wife such as Grace. She had helped him. Now here they were married. Life couldn't be much better.

* * *

Queen Lucy who was 28, Queen of Narnia, Queen Lucy the Valiant, Lady of Cair Paravel. Empress of Galma and the 8 Isles of the east, Queen of the east of Narnia. Queen Lucy was the youngest and 8 years ago wedded a man named Nikolaus. She was 6 months pregnant with child again and couldn't be more happier about it. Her children where Astraea (7), Kalani and Isadora who were 6, Ainslee who was 5, Charlotte who was 4, Chloe, Casey and Cody who was 3, Dakota who was 2 and Sebastian who was 1.

* * *

None of the Kings or Queens thought about where they had came from little did they know some people were coming. And Coming soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

The Pevensie family which consisted of the parents Peter I Pevensie and Helen I Pevensie with their children George and Molly who were 19, Anthony who was 18, Alice who was 17, Lauren who was 16, Harold who was 15, John who was 14 and Anne who was 12. We're visiting with Professor Digory Kirke. Like they had done since the loss of their 4 eldest children 19 years ago.

"Still haven't heard anything from them?" Helen Pevensie I asks the Professor

"No. But I have a theory that you all might now believe", Digory Kirke says

"What is the theory?" Peter Pevensie I asks

"They have gone to another world. One that I visited as a child and could never get back too", Digory Kirke says

"How is that possible?" Peter I asks

"Question is how do we all get here?" Helen I asks wanting to finally find her other children

"Let's see with our combined faith if we can get there. Come with me", Digory Kirke says leading the family to the spare room

"There is only a closet", Anne Pevensie (13) says

"If we all believe. It is a portal to another world. Believe", Digory Kirke says opening the closet, "Follow me"

The pass through coats that turned into branches.

"They are branches", Anne whisperers

"Uh then we have made it", Digory Kirke says as they leave the closet and enter an area surround by trees and a light post in the middle

"Where are we?" Alice asks looking around in amazement

"Narnia. It looks like it is summer", Digory Kirke says happy to finally be back in Narnia, "Now animals talk here. So don't be scared"

"Animals can't talk", John says

"Here they DO", Digory Kirke replies

"Where do we go from here?" Helen I asks

"I suggest we try going North", Digory says pulling out a compass

They walk through the woods. They had stopped to rest when 2 red foxes come into the area.

"Who do we have here?" the fox says

"Dear don't hassle them", the vixen fox says

"We are new to Narnia", Digory says

"We haven't had anyone new in Narnia in 19 years", the fox says

"What are your names?" Digory asks politely

"Robin", the fox says

"Marie", the vixen says

"Robin, Marie how many come here 19 years ago?" Digory asks

"4. 2 sons of Adam, 2 daughters of Eve", Robin replies

"Why?" Marie asks

"They are the Pevensie Family", Digory says pointing at each on and saying there name

"Well we have special guests", Robin says, "Ladies and Lords Pevensie how can I help you?"

"Do you know are children? Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy", Helen asks nervously asking the talking animal

"I do know them. I best not tell you. Which one do you want to see?" Robin asks

"They are not together?" Peter I asks

"No. May I suggest we see K..Peter you're going in his direction", Robin says

"That sounds good. How far away do we have to go?" Digory asks

"Many days I am afraid. Walking will take you long time to get to him. I can go to the town and see about a wagon with a driver. Follow us", Robin says, "Marie go ahead and have a look"

Marie dashes off as they begin to walk. Robin leads them through the forest.

"What have we here?" a creature asks who was short

"Move Vesist. We have business in the town of Calvvon", Robin says

"What business?" 'Vesist' asks

"That is only for the Kings and Queens to know. Now step aside. You know I report directly to the King", Robin says

"Watch yourself fox. You might find yourself in trouble", 'Vesist' says

Robin growls and snaps at the creature who runs away muttering under its breath.

"What was that?" Lauren asks

"A Grey Dwarf. That one is known as Vesist. He is nasty. Now follow me", Robin says leading them into the town

People looked at them. Robin shakes his head and they turn away. A wagon was just up ahead.

"He is willing to take us", Marie says as they stop by the wagon

"Lets go. We better not keep them waiting news spreads in Narnia very fast", Robin says, "Everyone in"

Once they were on the road. They wanted some questions answered.

"What do you mean news travels faster here?" Lauren asks

"The trees talk. So do the birds. By now your arrival is everywhere. But who you all are is still protected", Robin says

"Have any off you been in Narnia before?" Marie asks

"I have when I was a boy. I been trying to get back ever since but only now succeeded", Digory replies

"A lot has changed then. You will find. Now everyone rest the journey is a long one", Robin says laying down his head

"What will we say to them if we find them?" Helen I asks Peter I

"I think we will just have to hear them out. There has to be a reason why they are still in this place", Peter I says

"When will we get to meet them?" John asks

"Hopefully soon", Helen I says to her children

* * *

**In Peter's throne room **

* * *

"Your Majesty the trees are talking about new comers", a black wolf says

"How many?" King Peter asks

"11 your Majesty", the wolf replies

"Are you sure they are new?" King Peter asks

"Yes the trees say. They say Robin is bringing them here", the wolf says

"How far away are they?" King Peter asks

"A week your Majesty. What do you want the guard to do?" the wolf asks

"Let them in when they get here. 11 people are no match for us", King Peter replies

Peter looks out to the North Ocean. Who was coming? As far as he knew no newcomers came to Narnia other than him and his siblings 19 years ago. About to the day. Maybe Aslan had a special plan. Peter would just have to wait and see who comes. Little did he know who was going to come was going to shock his and his siblings lives…

* * *

Right now the news was spreading to Queen Susan and King Caspian in the South, to King Edmund and Queen Grace in the West and Queen Lucy and King Nikolaus in the East. As Robin said word travels fast in Narnia...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	4. Chapter 2

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

King Peter awaited his younger sister and her husband. They had heard the news through the trees. All his siblings were coming with their families. In carriages and horses they would come. King Peter awaited on his horse with his guards. Soon a white carriage with horses came up the road. King Peter reigns in besides the carriage.

"Sister", King Peter says

"Brother", Queen Lucy says

"Uncle Peter", the kids says

"Hello everyone lets get you all inside the Castle immediately. After all dear sister you heavily pregnant", King Peter says, "To the Castle!"

The horses go into a trot. King Peter II and King Nikolaus at the front the people in the city cheer for Queen Lucy who waves out the carriage window.

They enter the palace gates. And Queen Aurora was waiting for them holding her newborn with the royal children around her. King Peter gets off his horse followed by Nikolaus. The couch men open the carriage the children jump out.

Queen Lucy appears at the carriage door. King Peter offers his hand to his sister and gently helps her out. Queen Lucy throws her arms around her brother.

"Good to see you", Queen Lucy says

"How are things in the East?" King Peter asks

"As good as ever. Have you heard from the trees?" Queen Lucy asks sitting down in a chair

"They will arrive in 2 days. Edmund and Grace will arrive tonight and Susan and Caspian tomorrow", King Peter says

"Then we must prepare", Queen Lucy says

"They will have questions", King Peter says

"Many", Queen Lucy says

"And they have a choice to stay or to go", King Peter says

"We will talk about this when Susan and Edmund arrive. I think I will take a nap. It was a long journey even by carriage", Queen Lucy says kissing her brothers cheek

"Your still as sweet as ever sister", King Peter says

"And your just as Magnificent", Queen Lucy says leaving the room to her room in the Castle

King Peter sighs Lucy was right they would talk when the rest of the family arrived.

* * *

King Edmund rode outside the carriage that held his wife and children. He smiled to the people of the city. He approaches the gates and sees his brother Peter and sister Lucy waiting for him.

"About time you got here Ed", King Peter says shaking hands with his brother

"The wind carried us here fast", King Edmund says shaking hands back

"Brother", Queen Lucy says hugging Edmund

"Lucy you are glowing", King Edmund says hugging her back  
"Thanks. Still more time to this baby is born", Queen Lucy says

King Edmund then goes to the carriage and helps his wife out and children out.

"Your Majesty's", Queen Grace says curtsying to High King Peter and Queen Lucy

"Don't curtsy Grace you will drop the baby", King Peter says hugging her

"Grace. He is so cute what is his name again?" Queen Lucy asks

"Prince George", Queen Grace says, "How far along are you now?"

"6 months around that", Queen Lucy says

"Ladies lets head inside", King Peter says offering his arm to Lucy

"Thank you", Queen Lucy says taking her brothers arm

King Edmund takes Queen Grace's arm and leads her inside with the children. King Nikolaus, Lucy's husband was waiting with Queen Aurora.

Queen Aurora and Queen Grace hug. King Edmund shakes King Nikolaus's hand.

"Your Majesty's dinner is served", a servant says

"Thank you Clarisse", King Peter says

They sit at the table with their children talking to each other having a great time.

"So when does Susan arrive?" King Edmund asks drinking his wine

"Tomorrow. Our parents and siblings arrive the day after", King Peter says

"So basically we only have half a day to prepare", King Edmund says

"That is what he is saying Ed", Queen Lucy says

"Are you sure Susan will arrive tomorrow? She is all away in the south", King Edmund asks

"The winds are bringing her here fast. She will arrive tomorrow the trees are talking", King Peter says

"Who leads our parents and siblings here?" King Edmund asks

"Robin is leading them here. He will make sure no harm comes to them", King Peter says

"Robin is the best spy. But what about guarding?" Queen Lucy asks

"I sent out the wolf police to meet with them. They will be perfectly safe", King Peter says

They talk about a few things before going and putting their kids to bed and laying down for the night themselves…

* * *

Queen/Empress Susan rode with her husband King/Emperor Caspian X in front of the carriage. Their children where inside it. They had travelled hard for days to get here. Lucky the winds had been on their side.

They came to the city and people were waving at them. Queen Susan waves back. They reach the gates of the Palace to see King Peter and Queen Aurora, King Edmund and Queen Grace, Queen Lucy and King Nikolaus waiting for them.

"How was your travels sister?" King Peter asks helping her from her horse

"Good the weather was fair. The winds carried us here", Queen Susan says hugging her brother

Queen Susan hugs her siblings and the others. King Caspian shakes hands with everyone and hugs the Queen's

"Let's go inside we must talk", King Peter says

The two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve walk into the sitting room with their partners and take seats ready to discuss their parents.

"When do they arrive?" Queen Susan asks

"Tomorrow", King Peter says

"Do we know how they got here yet?" Queen Lucy asks

"No", King Peter says

"Maybe Aslan has a plan", King Edmund says

"He could do. Edmund is right Aslan bought them here", Queen Lucy says

"The question is will they stay here or go back to the real world they come from. We can't exactly leave here. We have our duties", King Peter says

"Will they really ask us to leave?" Queen Lucy asks

"Maybe", King Edmund says

"They can't make us. We are adults now. The only one higher than us is Aslan", Queen Susan says

"Susan is right. But they also have a chose to make to stay here or…", King Peter says

"Or go back to their home were we don't belong anymore", Queen Lucy says

"We haven't belonged in that world for a long time. That is what they need to see", King Edmund says

"Do we meet them at the city gates? Palace gates or throne room?" Queen Lucy asks

"Throne room. They need to know who we are right from the start", Queen Susan says

"I agree. They might not see us as royalty at first but they will have to accept it if they are going to stay here", King Edmund says

"So it is decided. We will wait for them in the throne room", King Peter says

"What about us?" King Caspian asks

"You will sit next to us off course", Queen Susan says

"Isn't that a little too much shock for them?" Queen Lucy asks

"They will need to know", King Edmund says

"Will they be shocked you're all married?" Queen Aurora asks

"Maybe a little", Queen Susan says

"How much time has passed in your old world?" Queen Grace asks

"We don't know. But it has been 20 years here. I don't know if it has been 20 years there. So everyone be yourselves. They need to learn who we are", King Peter says

They all agreed. Once finished their meeting they head off. Queen Susan and King Caspian to clean up and the others to see to their children and duties that came with being Kings and Queens…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**Next we have the family reuniting what will the parents of the Kings and Queens say? What will their siblings say?**


End file.
